Princess Serena's Challenge
by Hotaru-chan3
Summary: Finally! It's finished.....Princess Serena comes upon a new enemy while living in the Silver Millenium, and meets her future self. Please read and review the sequal! "Princess Serena's New Destiny." also at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=s


Yes! I have finally finished writing this story! ^_^ It hasn't been edited yet, so please bare with me. I am so sorry minna-san, but I thought that you'd rather see the rest of the story than have it edited. So when it's fully edited, I will re-upload. My editor for all of my stories is Tina He/Angel Tenshi. Thanx Tina! ^^ Also, please read the sequel! The title is, "Princess Serena's New Destiny." The url: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic/action=story-read&storyid=378093 It's not finished, but I hope you like it^^  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
"Serena, Serena my darling, it's time to wake up." Princess Serena awoke to her mother bending over her and the light of the sun shining in through the curtains.   
"Oh, good morning, mother." Serena yawed.  
"The artist will be here soon, so you must dress. I'll be at my throne, awaiting him if you need me."  
Serena yawned again, got out of bed, and headed toward the huge bathroom. Another boring day of just sitting around looking like a beautiful young lady. I can't wait. Thought Serena sarcastically as she looked out the window at Earth.  
For you see, Serena, unlike you and me, lived on the moon during the Silver Millennium. She was the princess, and would soon become the queen, like her mother, Queen Serenity, from whom she received her name.   
The Earth is so pretty. Thought Serena. It would break Mother's heart if she found out that I loved Darien. But she won't protest. She never does.   
After Serena had dressed, she walked past the parlor, through the long hall, to the throne room. There her mother sat, talking to a young man in a beige shirt and a beret.   
"Oh, there she is. Serena, this is Warren. He'll be your artist," stated Queen Serenity.  
"Oh, hey," uttered Serena dully.  
"Ok, I think we shall have you sitting on you're throne, don't you, your highness?" said Warren.  
"Yes! I think that would be wonderfully charming!" exclaimed Queen Serenity. "All right, Serena, you sit over there and Warren will take it from there."  
Serena mechanically moved over to the throne encrusted with rubies and diamonds that had once been her father's. She sat down, and put on the fake smile that she always used around artists. Oh, if only Darien were here, thought Serena, then I might not be so bored.   
Serena sat there for the rest of the day, wishing she could be off on Earth, dancing with Darien in fields of flowers, miles and miles of flowers. When at last Warren declared that he was finished for the day, Serena stood up, intent on going to the study to write a letter to Darien. But before she could excuse herself, Warren cleared his throat, "So, I hear that you're betrothed to the Archduke of the Moon, huh? Is that right?"  
Serena nodded politely, but quite nervously. The day before she was to be married, Serena and Darien were to tell Queen Serenity of their plan to call off the marriage.  
"Well, I suppose that we will be meeting here again tomorrow then?" Serena asked hastily.   
"Yes. Well, until then, your Majesty," said Warren as he bowed and backed out of the room.  
Thank goodness that he is gone. Thought Serena as she turned and went out through the other door and headed towards the study.  
"Your Highness," voiced a palace maid, clad in the starch black and white maid's dress, "Your Highness, the Queen wishes to speak with you."  
"Thank you," said Serena, "were might she be?"  
"She is in the parlor, "answered the maid.  
As Serena started towards the parlor, she thought, Now what? She can't have possibly found out about Darien, could she?   
When Serena entered the parlor, she saw here mother sitting by the window, and staring at the Earth.  
"Serena, dear. Are you sure you want to marry the Archduke?" questioned Queen Serenity.  
"Yes! Of coarse," Serena exclaimed, hastily, "What's his name again?"  
"Oh Serena, darling! It's obvious that your mind is elsewhere. It is the 5th time you've asked me that in two days! Is something wrong?"  
Serena stared at her mother for a full minute thinking Should I tell her, or should I wait? Finally she decided to tell her. "Oh mother!" she exclaimed as she fell into her mother's protective arms, "Oh mother, it's awful! I know how much you want me to marry Archduke 'what's his name', but me and Darien are so in love-"  
"Darien and I, Serena," corrected Queen Serenity.  
"Yah, Darien and I. Anyways, we were gonna wait and tell you together but, I just can't stand the Archduke!"  
"Oh Serena, you must be upset. You very rarely use incorrect English. Well, if you really have your heart set on Darien, then-" she paused for a moment, "All right. You may marry Darien."  
Serena gasped. Am I dreaming? She actually said yes! I must tell Darien! "You, you, you mean it? Really?"  
"Yes, of course. Tomorrow I'll personally go to see the Duke and tell him."  
"Thank you mother! Thank you!" breathed Serena.  
"Yes well, you'd better get to sleep." Urged Queen Serenity.  
"Right."  
* * * * *  
That night, as Serena slept, she had a rather odd dream. The clouds were a pale purple and the Castle of Iiliciam stood proud and tall. Serena walked alone through the empty halls of the castle. I wonder where everyone is, thought Serena. Then from up ahead, she heard a scream. I know that scream, it's me! Serena ran, but tripped over the hem of her dress. As she got up, she saw a man floating above her. He had dark brown hair that looked black at times. He wore a white suit with a pale blue cloak that was floating around him, like the wind. Nothing seems to be wrong with him…Then she saw it, the upside-down black crescent moon on his forehead. Serena gasped and sat, paralyzed on the ground, looking up at him, looking right at those evil, gray eyes. Then she heard footsteps, and the man disappeared. Darien ran down the hall. "Serena! Are you okay? How did you get here so fast?" "I'm fine, what do you mean, how did I get here so fast?" "Well, I just heard you scream, and the scream came from the balcony…"   
Serena bolted upright in her bed. As she sat there, her mother ran in, "Serena! Are you ok?" she hugged Serena, and Serena noticed that there were tears in her eyes.   
"I'm ok, why?" Why is everyone asking me if I'm fine?   
"Well, I was sleeping, and I had a dream. I came into your room, at the Castle of Iiliciam, and I looked out the balcony, and you were lying there…dead," Queen Serenity finished, but she couldn't hold back the tears. A single, solitary teardrop ran down her face as she looked at her beloved daughter. Then she continued, "…And then I heard you scream. So I ran in here as fast as I could, are you sure you're ok?" Queen Serenity stared at Serena's surprised face.  
"But that's impossible…" whispered Serena, "…I was having that exact same dream! But, I was walking through the halls, then I heard myself scream. I started to run towards the sound, but I tripped on my dress, and then when I looked up, I saw a man."  
"What did he look like?" asked Queen Serenity.  
"He had brown hair, it looked black. And, a white suit with a pale blue cape, and oh, I almost forgot! He had a black moon on his forehead!"  
"I think I saw him in my dream too… well, please continue, that's not the end is it?"  
"No, we stared at each other for about a minute-his eyes were like ice-then Darien ran down the hall and asked me if I was ok, and how I had gotten to the hallway so quickly. That's pretty much it," Serena ended.  
"Well, I'm sure it was just one of those odd moments," Queen Serenity reassured Serena, although she herself didn't feel quite sure of those words, "Let's try to get some rest, and we can talk more in the morning."  
"Ok, goodnight," whispered Serena.  
But it was a long time after that before either Serena or Queen Serenity fell back asleep…  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the castle of Iiliciam, Prince Kadok stood in the spot where Darien had stood just moments before, "What the-? How did she disappear so quickly? I had here within my grasp, and she disappeared! I even disguised myself as Prince Darien so that I could capture her more easily!"  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
When Serena awoke, her servant, Yoshi, helped her change into her corset and lavender dress.  
"If I may say so, your highness, you look quite terrible this morning," commented Yoshi.  
"How so?" demanded Serena.  
Yoshi looked taken aback, "I just meant that you must have not slept well, that's all, no harm intended your highness," Yoshi apologized.   
"No harm taken, Yoshi. And you're right. I didn't sleep well last night, and sorry for yelling at you," atoned Serena.   
"Um, your highness," wavered Yoshi's voice.  
"What is it now?" whined Serena.  
"Um, ok. You don't start your sentences with words such as 'and' or 'but'," instructed Yoshi.  
"Whatever," replied Serena, "Just shut up, ok?" Serena quickly left the room after dressing, and went to the breakfast hall to eat breakfast. But as she sat down, immediately jumped back up. Why, you ask, because, someone else was sitting in Serena's chair.   
"Excuse me, your highness. But, even though you are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, you aren't special enough to take someone else's seat," reprimanded this someone.   
"Well, excuse you-" began Serena, but as she turned around and saw who was in her seat, she stopped, "Darien!"  
"I was wondering when you would figure that out," laughed Darien.   
Serena blushed, "Oh! I'm so sorry I insulted you, Darien."   
Darien shrugged it off, "Hey! Your mother told me about the marriage arrangements!"  
"Speaking of my mother," wondered Serena, "Where is she?  
"She went to personally see the archduke, and tell him of the call-off," Darien said.   
"Oh," blushed Serena, "Hey, we can spend the rest of the day together then!"  
"Yes, well, only for an hour or two."  
"Why?"  
"I've got to go see Archduchess Beryl of Earth."  
"Why?"  
"Um, Serena, could we please discuss this some other time?" it was Darien's turn to blush.   
"No! Definitely not! We are to be married in at most, a week, and you are planning on spending the day with this princess of Earth! I want an answer!"  
"Don't let anyone hear you yelling like this, Serena," advised Darien, clearly avoiding the subject of Archduchess Beryl, but he couldn't help himself, "And it's Archduchess Beryl."  
"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Serena, "I just wanna know what my fiancé is doing with other women!  
"Ok! Ok! You've beaten me down! I was supposedly betrothed to her, but no trace of the documents have been found, meaning, that if they weren't found by today, in fact, then I am free to marry anyone else. I never told you this, because I didn't want you to worry. But there is no chance that they'll ever find that document. It was never written! In fact, Beryl and I are 2nd cousins, and I never wanted to marry a cousin of mine. And that's all, nothing else," ended Darien.  
"That's all?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok! You don't have to get that excited about it! You go, and make this thing final, and I'll have your room prepared. You will be back by dinner time, right?"  
"Of course I will, Serena."  
"Good. Well, bye."  
"Bye," Darien said, as he informally hugged Serena. Then he left; Serena standing there staring after him.  
* * *  
  
"Now, all I have to do, to make this whole betrothal thing over, is just sign here, giving Archduchess Beryl $2,000, and we are both free to marry whomever we want?" asked Darien.  
"Yes," said an the Duke of Earth, James. He was a tall man, with fire red hair, cut in the proper way of society.   
There's something missing from him. thought Darien. Something different from last time.  
Darien signed his name to the parchment, but next was the hard part, getting Beryl to sign it.   
"But Daddy!" she wailed, "I don't want to sign it! I want to marry him! I don't want him to marry anyone else! I want him to marry ME! I mean, he is from Earth, not from the moon! And who would want to marry that dumb moon twit!" Archduchess Beryl, was a young girl, of only thirteen years of age. She also had flaming red hair, like her father. But she had the thing her father was missing. That glint in his eyes! That's what's missing! Beryl has it, the glint of a young adolescent, but her father as grown older, and lost it! But this is yet another reason that Beryl and I should not be wed, she is only thirteen, while I am twenty! And Serena is sixteen, but that is closer still to twenty than thirteen ever will be! And Beryl is a sweet child, but that glint in her eyes is cold, like she is. She seems nice and respectable, but underneath that, at the core, she's a spoiled little brat, who is cold and evil, and will do anything to get her way! I can't marry that. And she is my cousin. Oh well, this will soon be over and I can go to my sweet Serena.   
Almost an hour later, Beryl signed the document. But only with her father guiding her hand, or otherwise they would have been there all night.   
At last! Thought Darien, relived. I was starting to worry I'd never get out of here!  
*Chapter 3*   
  
Where is Darien? Wondered Serena. What if this thing with Beryl doesn't turn out right, and he won't be able to come tonight! I'll have to dance with Warren, the artist! Yuck! Oh well, I could fake sick…, "Darien! Where have you been?"   
"I'm so sorry I'm late Serena, but Beryl would not sign the document! It took almost five hours to get her to sign it!" complained Darien as he hugged Serena.  
Good! Now I won't have to dance with Warren! "Come Darien, they've started a waltz!" Serena tugged on Darien's sleeve in her attempt to get him to dance.   
But I'm famished! Oh well, I'll dance with her for one dance, then I'll go and eat something.   
But they didn't dance for just one dance. Serena and Darien danced for three hours-from nine o'clock to midnight. Finally, Darien pulled away from Serena.   
"Oh! Darien, are you sick of me?" worried Serena.  
"No! I could never be sick of you, Serena!"   
"Mad at me?"  
"Never."  
"Are you secretly seeing someone else?"  
"No! Serena, honestly! Where do you come up with these ideas! I'm just starving! That's all!"  
"Oh," stated Serena, blushing. Now he tells me, after making a complete idiot of myself. "Ok, go eat something then."  
Finally. Whined Darien as he went off to the table and picked up a ham and cheese sandwich.  
Serena sat down and stared out the doorway, which led to the Sea of Tranquillity. Then she saw it. A flash of blinding blue light, and a scream. Her scream. Serena jumped up and ran through the hall, carelessly pushing past people in her effort to get to that path.   
I know what I saw! Thought Serena. I know it's going to sound crazy, but I know what I saw! But what does it mean!  
When she reached the doorway, she slid outside and skidded to a stop.  
"There's no one here!" said a Serena with awe. Just then she heard the scream again. It was coming from the garden! Serena ran to the garden, and stopped dead. Because what she saw made her sick.   
Standing, unmistakably up ahead, was herself. Serena, in a short blue mini-skirt, and a white leotard, being strangled by the man with the pale blue cloak and the black crescent-moon!   
"Sailor Moon!" cried another girl. This girl had long, blonde hair which was pulled back partly with a red bow. She also wore a mini-skirt and white leotard, but her skirt was of an orangish color. "Sailor Moon, no!"  
That girl looks strangely like Princess Mina of Venus! Serena noticed for the first time, that this girl was being held back by the vines in the garden, and she wasn't alone. Along with her was a girl with short, blue hair (resembling Princess Amy of Mercury), a girl with long, brown hair in a pony-tail (resembling Princess Lita of Jupiter), and a girl with long, dark, reddish hair (resembling Princess Raye of Mars).  
The girl that resembled Raye, called out, "We won't let you take her, you Nega-scum! Now give her back!" She obviously looked like she was in pain.  
Serena stepped forward, "Stop it this instant! With the power of the White Moon, I command you to stop!"   
The man dropped Sailor Moon, and stared at Serena. The Amy-girl stepped forward and helped Sailor Moon to her feet. The other three turned to face Serena.   
The girl with the long, brown pony-tail spoke, "How dare you impersonate Sailor Moon! Have you no feelings?"  
"Lita, I-"  
"How do you know my name?" she asked, looking at Serena as if she were working with that evil man.  
"Because you're my friend. You even came to my party tonight. Darien and I would be-"  
"Excuse you?" said Sailor Moon for the first time, "Did you say Darien and I? Because Darien is my boyfriend. And why do you have a crescent moon on your forehead?"  
"Because I'm-"  
Just then Darien rushed out, "Serena! Serena, where are you?"  
Relieved, Serena called out to him, "Over here Darien!" This will show that ungrateful Sailor Moon and her friends to yell at me, after I'd just saved their lives! But as Serena turned around to glare at them, she gasped, "They're gone!"  
And she was right. There was not even a single trace of them. That's odd, they left just as suddenly as they came!  
Darien ran over to Serena and hugged her, like he'd never hugged her before.  
"Oh, Darien…"began Serena.  
"Are you all right? When you ran through the Great Hall, you looked like you were pretty determined to get somewhere."  
I was. "Darien, is Lita ok? Is she still here? Amy? Mina? Raye?"  
"Yes! Of course they're still here! Why wouldn't they be? Even Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru came!"  
Suddenly Serena felt sick. "Darien, I think I want to go to bed."  
Darien helped her to her room, then called her maid, Yoshi to help her.   
"Goodnight Darien," whispered Serena.   
"I'll be only two rooms away, if you need me," said Darien.  
Yoshi helped Serena to change out of her ball gown and into her silk night gown. Then she laid her down, and put a cold cloth on her head.   
  
* * *  
  
"My plan did not work again!" yelled Prince Kadok to Sailor Moon," I don't know how this could have happened! Our plan was perfect! We should have captured Princess Serenity!"  
"Awww, don't worry Kadok, honey. We'll get her. We'll get them all," she said with an evil grin.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, as Serena slept, she had another dream. Serena was walking around the Sea of Tranquillity with Darien, when she saw Sailor Moon talking with the man with the Black Crescent Moon on his forehead.  
"Oh, but your Majesty, Prince Kadok, must I? Asked Sailor Moon.   
"Of course you must, Sailor Moon. You don't want Tuxedo Mask to be hurt, do you?" taunted Prince Kadok with a smile.  
"Oh! Never! I'll do what you want, but are you sure?" replied Sailor Moon, smiling back.   
"Yes! Now go, and hurry, I don't want this to take forever."  
"Ok, your highness."  
Sailor Moon walked out of sight. Serena followed her. Then she remembered Darien.   
"Darien! Darien, we must hurry or we won't catch up with Sailor Moon!"  
Suddenly Darien turned into Prince Kadok.   
"Oh no!" Serena turned and ran after Sailor Moon. She picked up the hem of her dress, and ran as fast as she could.   
"I've just got to catch up! If Sailor Moon is working for that evil Prince Kadok, then I must expose her." Serena ran after Sailor Moon, but had to stop suddenly, for a bright light had just appeared.   
"What the-?"  
Sailor Moon walked right up to the light, and walked right though it, but where she should have left the light, she was gone.  
"She just vanished!" Serena ran up to the light and ran through it just before it closed up. "Right on time!"  
When she exited the light, she couldn't rightly tell where she was.   
"Where in the world am I?" wondered Serena aloud.  
"You're on the corner of 5th and Main," answered a tall, lanky girl with short, dirty blonde hair, "Meatball head," she added.  
"Amara! What are you doing here? Have you seen a girl named Sailor Moon run by here?"  
"But…Serena, you are Sailor Moon," Amara whispered to Serena.  
"No, I'm certainly not!" yelled Serena, loud enough for the entire street to hear. "I will never, ever be that annoying, rude, sniveling brat!" Serena made sure to yell this, so that the entire crowd would know and understand.  
"Um…maybe we should go over to my house for a while, Serena." Amara was looking at Serena like she might not be in her right mind, "And quickly."  
But Serena wasn't listening, she was staring at Amara, "Amara, why are you wearing pants?" she wondered.  
"Pants? Um, Serena, if I may ask you, why are you wearing that dress right here? Isn't it a little fancy?" Amara grabbed Serena's arm and pretty much pulled Serena through the crowd and to her apartment.   
When they got to Amara's apartment, she roughly threw Serena through the door. "Ok Princess, you've got a lot of explaining to do."   
"W-what?" babbled Serena.  
"You know, why did you join in with Prince Kadok?" Amara glared at Serena.  
"I never joined up with him! I'm the wrong person! Sailor Moon joined up with him!"  
"Serena, I know Sailor Moon joined up with him, but-"  
"Then why are you yelling at me and saying that I joined him if you know Sailor Moon did!"  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE SAILOR MOON!"   
"NO I'M NOT! I'M PRINCESS SERENA OF THE MOON KINGDOM!"  
"BUT PRINCESS SERENA AND SAILOR MOON ARE THE SAME!"  
"NO WE'RE NOT!"  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
"NOT!"  
"ARE!"  
"Amara! Serena!" Amara and Serena turned around and saw Michelle, an young women about Amara's age, starring at them. "Now, why are you two yelling at each other?"  
"Princess Michelle! Amara keeps saying that I'm Sailor Moon!'  
"But Serena, you are."  
"NO I'M NOT! NO I'M NOT! NO, I'M NOTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Serena! Serena! What's wrong honey? What's wrong?" Queen Serenity gently shook Serena so she would wake up.  
Serena bolted upright in bed, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream."  
Queen Serenity stared at her daughter for a moment, and then embraced her in a loving and motherly hug.  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
Back on Earth, in the year of 2001, Amara and Michelle stared at the spot where Princess Serena had been just seconds before.  
"She just disappeared," commented Amara in awe.  
Turning her glare from the spot where Serena had disappeared from to look at Amara, Michelle said, "Did you hear what she called me? She called me 'Princess Michelle'."   
"And she stated that she was the Princess of the Moon," replied Amara.  
Amara and Michelle stated at each other for a moment or two, before they commenced to talking.  
"If Princess Serena had traveled through time, she wouldn't know that she was Sailor Moon," Amara pointed out.  
"Yes, but she wouldn't know about Sailor Moon at all."  
"Yes, and she certainly seemed to know Sailor Moon."  
"But I don't get it, did Serena travel through time before hand, or did Sailor Moon travel through time?"  
"I don't know Michelle, but we'd better pay a visit to the local Sailor Moon."  
  
* * *  
  
DING-DONG! Amara and Michelle stood outside of Serena's house, waiting to talk to the Serena of the future.   
"Hello?" Serena opened the door of her house, "Amara and Michelle! Hi! Come on in, let's go up to my room." Serena led the way up to her room and motion for Amara and Michelle to sit.  
"Now, what seems to be bothering you?"  
"Serena," Michelle began, "We were wondering if you have gone through time to the past lately. Have you?"  
Serena suddenly seemed very uncomfortable, but she quickly recovered. "Now that you mention it, I think I might have. The Scouts and I were fighting Prince Kadok, when -it was kinda like we were being transported somewhere- he dropped me. Then I heard a voice-it sounded like me- say, 'Stop it this instant! With the power of the White Moon, I command you to stop!'."  
"Serena, think, what did she look like?" asked Amara.  
"Well, um, she looked-this is gonna sound weird-she looked just like me."  
"Serena, did you come over to our apartment today?" asked Michelle.  
"No! Why? If you don't believe me, you can ask Rini."  
"No, we believe you Serena," replied Michelle. She turned to Amara and nodded.  
"Well, thank you Serena, but now we must be leaving," Amara and Michelle stood up, "We shall see ourselves out."  
  
* * *  
  
"Trista, we would like to ask you some questions about the 4th Dimension." Amara and Michelle had decided to go talk to Trista, the Sailor Scout of Time, who guarded the Doors of Time, and she would surely know if someone had traveled through time.   
"Yes, someone has traveled through time if that's what you wanted to know."  
"How many times has this happened in the last few days?"  
"Five. Five times."  
"Five times! Amara, what could this mean?"  
"Trista, who has passed through this dimension? And when?"  
"First time: One week ago, Prince Kadok traveled to the Silver Millennium. Sailor Moon followed him. Second time: Sailor Moon left the Silver Millennium and traveled back the present. Prince Kadok then proceeded to follow her. Third time: Prince Kadok returned to the Silver Millennium, and this time all of the Inners followed him. Fourth time: Princess Serena traveled from the Silver Millennium here. Fifth time: Queen Serenity came to see me, about her daughter, and if she could see into the future or not. I told her that Princess Serena could see things that either were to happen, or did happen in the future involving her, and she saw these through dreams, when the dream started, she passed through time, when she awoke, she disappeared and went back to her old time." Trista reeled these occurrences off, as if she were reading them.  
"Amara! When Princess Serena came, she was really having a dream! And she saw Sailor Moon when the Scouts were transported to the Silver Millennium!"  
"But why? Michelle, do you think that to destroy Prince Kadok, both the Imperium Crystals are needed?"  
"Probably not, Amara, because Princess Serena does not have the Crystal. Queen Serenity does," stated Trista.  
"Then what does it all mean?"  
"I don't know, Michelle. I don't know."  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
Princess Serena sat at the lunch table, dozing off, when a palace maid came up to her.  
"Your Highness, Princess Trista would like to talk with you."  
"Um, ok."  
"Follow me then," the maid showed Serena to the parlor, "In here."  
Serena walked in, but Princess Trista wasn't there, it was Sailor Pluto.  
"What the-"  
"Serena, do not be frightened, I am the future form of Princess Trista, I cannot say how, for that would mess with the time sequence, but I am. I would like to know, have you seen Sailor Moon lately?"  
"No! Even if I had, why should I care?"  
"Serena, because she is your future self. Serena, when you had that dream last night, about talking with Amara and Michelle, you really traveled through time, and talked with the reincarnated selves of Princesses Amara and Michelle."  
"You, you knew about that dream?" stuttered Serena.  
"Yes I did. Now, do you know of a man named, Prince Kadok?"  
"Yes! I do!"  
"What does he look like?"  
"Well, I haven't seen him in a while, so I can't remember all of the details-"  
"Any details are fine, whatever you remember, Serena."  
"I know for sure that he had a black crescent moon on his forehead."  
"Ok, thank you Serena," Sailor Pluto bowed, and left the room.  
Ok, now that was just a little odd. Thought Serena.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena decided to take a relaxing walk around the Tranquillity Bay, so she could calm her nerves from the past couple of days. Me, travel through time? And does my future self live on Earth? With Darien? Am I really Sailor Moon? Oh, god, why me, why do I have to be the past self of Sailor Moon? Oh well, I'll know if it's true or not in a couple of minutes.  
Serena was really heading toward the Mirror of Peace and Guidance. This mirror could answer any of your questions, and was known for always knowing the answer and never being wrong, but it was also forbidden. It was thought to have "black magic," in it. I just hope that the mirror can help me.  
When Serena reached the mirror, she closed her eyes, placed her hand on the mirror, and leaned her head back. "Oh Mirror of Peace and Guidance, you have helped my ancestors to find the right path, and I now ask you to do the same for me." The mirror glowed bright white, and then a voice answered, "Princess Serena, I'd be most happy to answer your questions."  
"Ok, Is my future self really Sailor Moon?"  
"Yes."  
"Do I live in the Moon Kingdom?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I can't say."  
"What! I thought you knew the answers to everything!"  
"I do, but I'm not allowed to answer that question."  
"Oh, ok. Will Darien and I marry?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh goodie! Anyway, Was Sailor Pluto telling the truth?"  
"Yes."  
"Is Sailor Moon working with Prince Kadok."  
"I am not permitted to answer that question."  
"Am I supposed to kill Prince Kadok?"  
"I'm not permit-"  
"Yah, yah, I know, "'I'm not permitted to answer that question."  
"Yes, anymore questions, Your Highness?"  
"Yes, one more. Does Darien truly love me?"  
"Yes."  
"Good!" Serena sighed.  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
"Prince Kadok, is Tuxedo Mask okay?" whined Sailor Moon, from inside her prison cell of negative energy.  
"Of course, Sailor Moon. But as you know, if you do not cooperate, we may have to hurt him," taunted Prince Kadok, as he released her from the cell.  
"Ok, Your Highness, what do you want me to do?" asked Sailor Moon, hanging her head.   
"Go into the past, there you will meet my assistant. He will explain your job further from there."  
"Ok," Sailor Moon bowed and left the great, magnificent hallway and headed to the strange light. Immediately she was transported to the past.  
"Hello, you must be the Prince's assistant," Sailor Moon smiled to a big, ugly monster, "I'm Sailor Moon, I'm also working with him."  
"Unnnggh." The monster grunted it's approval, and promptly grabbed Sailor Moon and tied her to a tree, and waited for his master to appear.   
  
* * *  
  
Princess Serena looked into her mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had dark circles under them, and her skin was pale and clammy. Just 3 days ago, her mother had talked with the archduke and had declared to the public of the Moon that Serena and Darien were to be married. Just three days ago. But this thing with Sailor Moon has really gotten me out off course. Oh, I wish I could talk with Darien, but he's busy right now with several things. Serena sighed as she gazed at herself through the mirror. I can't believe that I'm also Sailor Moon! It's quite weird. Oh well, I'm sure everything will work out.   
Suddenly, Serena felt very dizzy. The floor seemed to tip and Serena was thrown off balance. By the time Serena had hit the floor, she was no longer conscious.   
  
* * *  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Sailor Moon, you fool! You fell right into my trap!" Prince Kadok stood laughing at Sailor Moon as she struggled against the tight ropes that bound her to the tree. "You never should have helped me! Even for Tuxedo Mask's sake!"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"You were of help at first Sailor Moon. You helped us to stump the other scouts. You allowed us to use your powers. And, you've done most of my dirty work for me," at this point, Kadok smirked," And this is how we plan to thank you."  
"How? Tie me to a tree and leave me here to rot?"  
"No, you're to smart to do that. You'd find some way to signal to your friends. No, were going to steal away the energy from the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
Sailor Moon gasped, "NO!"  
"Without the power in your crystal, you will surely die. And we will be able to take over this universe! Now, Tringot, you may have the honor," Kadok turned to his assistant who in turn snapped his fingers.  
The ropes that bound Sailor Moon to the tree suddenly glowed a bright red. The brooch opened, and the Silver Imperium Crystal floated out.  
"The crystal! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No! You can't have it!"  
"Sailor Moon, your obviously in pain. Just give up! There's no way to save you now, and if you go along peacefully, it won't be as painful," Kadok smirked.  
Sailor Scouts, hear my plea, please. I'm in deep trouble and I need major scout action. Please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold on.  
  
* * *  
  
Knock-knock. "Your Highness, are you in there? Serena, are you ok?" Yoshi banged on the door and waited anxiously for a reply. "Serena! I'm coming in there!" Yoshi broke open the door and gasped. "Queen Serenity! Someone! Help!"  
Queen Serenity and a palace maid named Marian rushed in.   
"Oh my goodness! Serena! My darling Serena, are you ok?" Queen Serenity knelt down by Serena and felt her pulse. She looked up at Marian, "Go fetch the doctor."   
Marian, relieved that Serena wasn't dead, hurried off for the doctor.  
"Yoshi, call Darien. This is more important then the matters he is currently attending to."  
"Yes, your Majesty," Yoshi went off to find Darien.  
Queen Serenity lifted Serena and carried her to her bed. "Oh, why Serena, why? What is wrong now?" Her eyes began to fill with tears, "Oh Serena, I wish that you would wake up and explain to me why this is happening!"  
  
* * *  
  
Raye Hino was selling charms at her grandfather's shrine when she felt it. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Raye bit her lip and smiled at her customer. What was that weird feeling? It was like a really hard pinch.   
Lita Kino was cooking her favorite recipe in her kitchen when…"Youch! Ow, that hurt! Who did that?" She turned around ready to give her attacker a karate chop. "No one's here! But who pinched me!"  
Amara Tenou was racing Mina Aino at the Arcade when they felt it. The winds roaring thought Amara. She looked at Mina who nodded.   
Trista Meiou was caring for baby Hotaru Tomoe when she jumped. Hotaru began to cry, and Trista gave her a prepared, warm bottle of milk. Right on time.  
Rini Sekino glared at her fellow student, Patty, whom Rini suspected had pinched her. I never did like that girl.   
Amy Anderson looked up from her book and thought to herself, Did I sit on an electrical cord? It feels as if someone shocked me.   
Michelle Kaiou broke the surface of the water and gasped for air. Whoever did that's going to pay. I almost drowned down there!  
Serena Sekino jumped up from her "nap" and glared at Luna. "I know that I should be studying, but you don't have to bite me!" Kadok, Sailor Moon's signaling for help! Luna replied, "Serena, you must be dreaming, I didn't bite you!"  
But then they heard it. They heard it and knew instantly what they must do.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien rushed into the room where Serena lay and threw his arms around her. "Oh Serena, wake up, please wake up." He looked up at Queen Serenity.   
Marian quickly ran into the room followed by the doctor, "Here he is, your highness."  
"Thank you, Marian," Queen Serenity turned her attention to Darien, "Do you think that you could watch over her while I go outside for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
Queen Serenity brushed past Serena and the doctor and headed towards the door. I must go see Sailor Pluto.   
  
* * *  
  
Sailor scouts! Can you hear me? An evil force is invading our world! And there's nothing I can do about it! Please! Help me! Sailor Pluto will know what to do!  
"Serena!" Raye grabbed her Henshin pen and ran off to Trista's house.  
Lita jumped up, and turned off the stove, "Serena, just hold on, we'll be there as soon as possible!" She reached for her Henshin pen and burst out of the front door.  
Amara and Mina rushed out of the Arcade, almost bumping into Andrew.  
"Hey! Where are you two off to so fast?" called Andrew.  
"Be back soon Andy!" yelled Mina.  
"Mina, you ready?" asked Amara as she pulled out her Henshin pen.  
Mina nodded, "Yes." She too pulled her Henshin pen from her purse.  
Trista handed her's and Saturn's Henshin pens to Hotaru, and smiled a forced smile. I hope they get here on time.  
Rini gasped. I guess that it's time to use the sick routine. She ran up to her teacher clutching her stomach.   
"Oh Rini! What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Phillips.  
"My stomach! It really hurts!"  
"Well, you must go off to the nurse," Mrs. Phillips wrote a pass for Rini, and pushed her out the door.  
Perfect! Now, to find Pluto! Rini ran down the hall, threw the pass into the garbage can, and out the doors.  
Amy dropped her book and ran out the door; her Henshin pen already clutched in her hands. But as she ran out she bumped into someone. "Oops! I'm terribly sor- Michelle!"  
"Amy! The sea is roaring and we must get to Trista!"  
"Right!"  
  
* * *  
  
Knock-knock. "Come in!" yelled Trista as she yanked open the door. But then she recoiled back. "Y-your your highness! I, was expecting the scouts!"  
"Pluto, this is important! Serena is out cold, and-"  
Just then Amara and Mina ran up. "Queen Serenity!" yelled Mina.   
"You've heard from Sailor Moon?" asked Amara.  
"What!" yelled Lita, who had just appeared with Amy, Michelle and Raye.  
"No, I haven't heard from Sailor Moon. Why, is she ok? Where is she?"  
"We don't know. We heard her calling to us, saying that an evil force was taking over, and that she needed our help," answered Michelle.  
"Right, well, we'd better transform," said Raye.  
"Right."  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Satuwn Cwystal Powew!"  
Amy was surrounded by bubbles and became Sailor Mercury! Mina was surrounded by hearts, and she became Sailor Venus! Raye was surrounded by fire, and she became Sailor Mars! Lita was surrounded by lightning and thunder, and she became Sailor Jupiter! Amara was surrounded by wind, and she became Sailor Uranus! Michelle was surrounded by water, and she turned into Sailor Neptune! Trista was surrounded by time, and she became Sailor Pluto! Hotaru was surrounded by silence, and she became Sailor Saturn!   
"Ok team! Let's teleport," announced Sailor Venus, "Queen Serenity, can you take the place of-"  
"V-babe!" yelled Sailor Mars.  
"Yes, Mars?"  
"Can't you tell that Rini's not here?"  
An anime teardrop formed over Venus' head. "Oh yah."  
"Where is Rini?" wondered Sailor Mercury.  
"I'm right here! Sorry I'm late guys!" Rini ran out from behind the bushes.   
"Okay Rini, transform!"  
"Got it! Moon Cosmic Power!" Rini grabbed the Henshin brooch that was attached to her bow, and suddenly was surrounded by pink hearts. Then, she became Sailor Chibi Moon!  
"Ok, now that all of us are here," began Venus again," Queen Serenity, can you take the place of Sailor Moon during the teleport?"  
"Yes, good question, Sailor Venus. And yes, I can."  
"Good. Then once we reach the moon, I can take us back to the past," declared Sailor Pluto.  
The Sailor Scout team and Queen Serenity formed a circle and closed their eyes.   
"Mercury Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Satuwn Powew!"  
"Uranus Power!"  
"Neptune Power!"  
"Pluto Power!"  
"Future Moon Power!"  
"Moon Power!"  
A translucent mist surrounded the scouts. All of a sudden, the Scouts were jerked from the ground and sent hurtling through space. The stars flew past them and they rose higher and higher. Suddenly, the Scouts were thrown to the surface of the moon.   
"So, this is the moon of the future," exclaimed Queen Serenity.  
"Yes, Your Highness," replied Mercury.  
"Have they found any of the ruins of the Moon Kingdom?" asked the Queen.  
"No, they haven't, Your Majesty," said Mars, sullenly.  
"Oh,"  
"Well," said Pluto, clearing her throat, "shall we be on our way? To the past?"  
"Yes, we should get going," stated Venus.  
"Right. Place one hand onto my staff," instructed Pluto, "Then close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."  
The Scouts and Queen Serenity did as they were told. "I ask of you, Chronos, the God of Time, grant me your power so that we may travel back to the past!" A wind swirled around the scouts, and then a gray cloud was born above the Scouts. Just then, the Scouts were lifted off of the ground, and they sailed through the cloud.  
  
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
Serena (the one still back in 2001) jumped up and grabbed her brooch. She turned around and faced Luna, "Well, what's your problem?"  
Luna was standing there stunned, when she realized that Serena was talking to her, "Serena, if Sailor Moon was calling us, then how can that be? You are right her with me!"  
Serena smirked, and then threw a blast of yellow energy at Luna. She went flying threw the air, but landed cat-like on four feet. "Serena, that's not you! You're an impostor!"  
"That's right, kittie. But you won't be able to tell anyone." Serena threw another blast at Luna, which bound her to the wall. She laughed unmercifully and then ran from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The scouts and Queen Serenity landed on the moon in the past. "Now, all we have to do, is to locate the fight," claimed Sailor Venus.   
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"I think that we've located the battle, Venus!" shouted Neptune, as all the scouts ran to the sound of the scream. They ran around the corner, and what they saw was ghastly. Sailor Moon, now Serena, was tied to a tree, and the Silver Imperium Crystal was floating above her, but not shining.   
"All the power has been taken from the crystal!" shouted Pluto.  
Now, only Prince Kadok and his assistant were left, standing over the limp body of Serena.  
"Serena!" yelled Chibi Moon.  
Prince Kadok looked up, "As usual, she was correct. I see that your beloved Sailor Moon found a way to communicate with all of you." He glared at them all.  
"So what if she did! Just give her back!" yelled Uranus.  
"Along with the crystal!" yelled Mercury.  
"Oh, you may have the crystal. By all means, take it," he tossed the gem at the feet of Queen Serenity, who knelt down and picked it up.  
"How about the power!" shouted Mars.  
"Never! This is the energy I've wanted! You won't get it, not even over my dead body!"  
"Whatever," said Jupiter through gritted teeth, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" A mass of oak leaves and energy shot out of her tiara and toward Kadok. But the attack went right through him.   
"Now it's my turn!" A blast of black energy hurtled from his hands and towards the scouts. Instantly, the scouts were bound in a net of negative energy.  
Just then, a voice from the shadows called out, "Stop it! Don't save her, that's an impostor!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tuxedo Mask tried once again to free himself from the web of nega-energy, but to no avail. "I-I heard Serena, she must be in trouble, she only uses the Sailor brain waves when she's in deep trouble!" He tried again. "I only wish that I could get to her!"   
  
* * *  
  
Darien was standing beside Serena's body on the bed and watching the doctor, "Will she be okay?"  
"Well, I can't rightly tell what's wrong with her. It might be stress," guessed the doctor.  
"Maybe," agreed Darien. Why do I feel so strange? I should go help Queen Serenity, she needs me. "Please excuse me." And with that, he left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the-," gasped Tuxedo Mask, when he saw himself standing in the doorway.  
"My name is Darien, and I've come to help you, for the Serena of the past and the future's sake," stated Darien.   
"O-okay," stuttered Tuxedo Mask. Together they worked on the web until Tuxedo was freed.  
"Now I've got to get to Sailor Moon!" stated Tuxedo Mask.  
"Wait,"  
"What, Darien?"  
"I'll come too." So the two headed out the door and towards the bright white light.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't help that impostor!" shouted the Serena from 2001.   
"Serena! How can this be!" asked Mercury.  
"That," said Serena, pointing to the Serena tied to a tree, "Is an impostor! She took my name and signaled to you guys so as to trap you!"   
"No!" yelled Pluto, "Can this be true?"  
Serena nodded. Good, now I have them on my side. Once I set them free, they will kill the real Sailor Moon, and then we can kill them! Then continue with Kadok's plan to destroy the Silver Millennium and take over the universe!  
"Here, I'll free you!" she grabbed her broach and shouted, "Moon Crisis Power!" Butterflies flew all around her and she was transformed into SAILOR MOON! "Moon Tiara Magic!" Her tiara turned into a golden disk, and flew through the air, and freed the scouts and Queen Serenity.   
"Thanks!" replied Mars. There's something weird here. I'm getting major vibes from her!  
"Right, guys, let's get rid of this fake Sailor Moon!" yelled Jupiter, "JUPITER OAK-"  
"STOP!" Luna, who had managed to free herself, limped through the time teleport, "Don't harm her!"  
"But Luna, why?" asked Uranus, "She's an impostor trying to get us all killed!"  
"No she isn't Uranus, while Serena was doing her homework, we heard Sailor Moon call to us. Now, only Sailor Moon can use the Sailor brain waves! So I knew in an instant that she-" Luna nodded at the Serena who had transformed just moments before, "-must be the impostor! But then to prove it, she threw blasts of energy at me!"  
"Luna, are you sure that you don't have the wrong person?" asked Venus.  
"Yes, Luna, I'm not the impostor! I'm your loving owner who takes care of you and feeds you and let's you sleep on my bed!" consoled Sailor Moon.  
Luna glared at her, "You are no such person! Serena isn't that nice to me! Scouts, she's from the Negaverse!"  
Seeing as she couldn't possibly win, Sailor Moon turned on the scouts, "That's right, but as I told the kittie, you won't be able to stop me!" She threw blasts of energy at the scouts, Queen Serenity, and Luna yet again securing them in a web of evil energy.  
"Mwahahahahahahaha! Kadok, we have won!" Sailor Moon instantly turned into an evil being with pale white skin, long blonde hair, and a black crescent moon on her forehead, "I am Princess Dokah!" The scouts gasped.  
Just then a red rose flew through the air.   
"Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Chibi Moon.  
"Prince Darien!" yelled Queen Serenity.  
"We have come to save the scouts," stated Tuxedo.  
"Return the power of the Moon to the Silver Imperium Crystal," added Darien.  
"Rescue the Queen,"  
"And destroy you!"  
"Never, I'll never let you!" shouted Dokah! But Kadok reached out and grabbed her back, "You have done much for our cause, but leave this for me!" He then pulled his hands together, and using the Silver Imperium Crystal's strength, blasted the energy at the two Endyminions. Both were hit and thrown backward.  
"Serena!" whispered Tuxedo before he drifted into unconsciousness. Darien, despite his serious wounds, stood up and faced Kadok and Dokah.  
"You'll never, d-destroy anything!" He then gathered his strength, and threw himself at Kadok, knocking them both to the ground. Both were on the ground and wrestling, with Dokah overhead beating Darien in an attempt to get him to stop, when a white blur scratched Dokah's face.  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed in agony, "Y-you cut my face! Show yourself so that I may kill you like a man!"  
A voice from behind the bushes answered, "Oh, but I am not a man." He then proceeded to enter the light.  
Sailor Venus called out, "Artimis!"   
"Hello fellow Sailor Scouts!" he said in return.  
"Artimis, what do you think you're doing?" asked Luna.  
"Just helping some friends in need."  
But as all of this had been happening, Darien had succeeded in pinning Kadok to the ground. Artimis then freed the other scouts, again.   
"Now, Queen Serenity, put the power back in the crystal!" shouted Darien from his position on the ground.  
"Okay," but as she moved to the do so, Dokah suddenly realized her place, "Never! The power will only go back into the crystal when both Kadok and I are dead, and you will never ruin our dream that we have worked so hard for!" Then she blasted them all about 50 yards. Darien and Luna were knocked unconscious, but all the rest got back onto their feet. Another couple of blasts were blown at the scouts, and by then most of them were down.   
"I'm goiwing 2 twy somethwing!" said Saturn.   
"S-saturn! Don't get hurt!" warned Pluto. Saturn smiled at her, "Don't worry auntie!" She then turned, and raised her hand. Her glaive appeared to her, "Satuwn Siwence Wall!" A blast of silent energy was thrown in front of the scouts and they were protected from Dokah's blasts.   
"Not so fast, scouts!" shouted Kadok, who had returned to his feet. "Silver Crystal from the dreaded White Moon, lend me your power!" The blast flew through Saturn's attack, and onto the scouts.   
"Pluto, only you and I are strong enough of the ones conscious to use our powers!" Uranus whispered.  
"I know, and I don't know what to do!"  
"There is nothing that you can do!"  
"That may be, but there is something that I can do!"  
  
* * *  
  
"What? Who said that?" Kadok whirled around and was staring at a short girl with long blonde hair, in a long white dress……  
"Serena!" shouted Uranus and Pluto.  
"Hey you guys, could you use some help?"  
Pluto and Uranus nodded.  
"I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom! I am here to right wrongs, and triumph over evil! And that means you! That all sounds oddly familiar… Serena then lifted up her hands, and in it was the Imperium Silver Crystal of the Past. "Crystal, please help me to protect my family and destroy the evil Prince Kadok!" A huge blast of white energy was blasted from the crystal, knocking Serena backwards. The blast engulfed Kadok and Dokah, before blasting them into millions of shards of glass.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess Serena woke up what seemed to be hours later. The scene that she saw before her eyes amazed her. Queen Serenity, Luna, Artimis, Prince Darien, and those Sailor Scouts were all scattered around laying on the ground, battered and bruised.   
Serena slowly stood up and went over to her mother. She laid Queen Serenity's head in her lap, "Oh please, please wake up," she cried. Her crystal clear tears slowly slid down her cheeks and fell upon her mother's face. Queen Serenity's eyes slowly began to open, "Serena?"   
"Oh mother!" the two embraced in a tender and lengthy hug. "Serena, did you do this?" asked Serenity, "Did you destroy Kadok?"  
"Yes mother, yes."   
  
* * *  
  
"Well, I would like to thank you all for coming to attend this banquet, "announced Queen Serenity to all the scouts and the princess of the Kingdom. "This is a banquet in honor of my daughter, Serenity, the Future Queen of this Kingdom. Last night, she showed true bravery and strength, and I am proud to have a daughter like her," at this point Queen Serenity paused and smiled at Serena. Serena smiled back. "We must also thank the Sailor Scouts, for coming to the past, and saving us. We had hoped that you would be staying with us for a while, but Pluto claims that you must be leaving."  
"Yes your Highness, we deeply regret this, but we must return to the past quickly or the course of time will be forever changed." Explained Trista  
"Very well then, I must thank you all again for helping to save this kingdom."  
"But, before we leave, I would like to explain," Amy (Sailor Mercury).  
"All right, you may," answered Queen Serenity.  
Amy stood up, "Prince Kadok and Princess Dokah's plan was to capture the Silver Imperium Crystal, take its powers, destroy the Silver Millennium, and take over the universe. The reason they decided to destroy the Silver Millennium instead of the era with the scouts, was so that it would be easier to get rid of us. They didn't realize how powerful our Princess is." Amy smiled at Princess Serena. "They captured the Sailor Moon from out time, and used Dokah as her "stand-in." Dokah was supposed to alert Kadok if the scouts planned to attack. She was also being used so that if the scouts did attack, they wouldn't have Sailor Moon. Dokah was impersonating Sailor Moon when we first went to the past also. She definitely had us fooled," Amy laughed.   
"Yes she did, and I'd like to thank you all again," Queen Serenity smiled.  
"Thank you Your Highness, but it is our duty," smiled Serena (a/n: the Sailor Moon Serena).  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena, I must tell you something." Said Prince Darien with a small frown on his face.  
"Yes Darien?"  
"I will not be able to come to your ball." Darien winced, knowing what was to come.  
"WHAT? NOT COME TO THE BALL!!!! HOW COULD YOU DARIEN?"  
All Darien could do was smile.  
  
The End/Owari   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
